


love hidden in the shadows

by earthbunny



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthbunny/pseuds/earthbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future of Howleen and twylas relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love hidden in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based in the future and howleen and twyla are in their late twenty's maybe 27 or 28.

Howleen wolf had gotten up early this morning to excited for the day to stay a sleep anymore.  
Today was the day she got to see her best friend Twyla boogie again, who she hadn’t seen sense the day howleen got married and moved away to scare Francisco. twyla had stayed in new salam and became a preschool teacher after they both graduated collage howleen soon getting married a month after her graduating. 

howleen and her husband actually got divorced two years ago after howleen told him about her recently found attraction towards females and being the jealous type that he was didn’t take it to well. Howleen deciding that no matter how much she loved her husband she couldn’t stay with someone doesn’t except her and asked for a divorce.

she now lived alone in a nice house she bought not to long ago in order to get as far away from her previous life as possible and counting to live in the same house she was once married in was just not happening, to many memories.

howleen was on her way out the door grabbing her two toned pink and orange handbag that had everything she would need within it off the table she was wearing a short pink top with a purple skull on it that would’ve revealed her stomach if she wasn’t also wearing a dark blue tank top under it, a pair of dark red mini shorts that had a blue belt with yellow dots around one of its cuffs, red and white striped tights and red heels. Always dressing up no matter where she was going, clawdeen was her inspiration doing so. She always wanted to be like her big sister growing up, which she openly admits now.

clawdeen who now owned her own fashion shop in scaris four years of law school been well worth it in the end. she would come to visit howleen every now and again to check on her little sister, they would have ice cream at the ice cream parlor sitting at the tables that were outside on the sidewalk, clawdeen would always pay for it as a treat to her but she doesn’t have to because howleen has a above avenge income sense getting that well paying job at the library she wanted. Howleen thought of twlyas love of books and thought about bringing her one from there but wasn’t sure what kind of book her friend would like most. 

she was Now standing outside her house looking throw her icoffion for a message twyla might of sent to her. Despite not seeing each other for so long they talked to each other every day sense howleen moved away and had made plans to meet each other today at the airport were twyla was arriving.

Looking up from her icoffion that had a message from twyla saying she was almost there and couldn’t wait to see her dear friend again, begin walking up the side walk on her way to the airport when suddenly she was being picked up off the ground. oh no , she said as she already knew who it was. My dear sweet howleen have you changed your mind and want to marry me now? Howleen was being held bridal style in the arms of a filthy rich mongoose monster guy who had been pursuing howleen almost every day sense she moved to this part of town.

oudan, how many times am I going to have to tell you no before it actually means something howleen said tiredly while rolling her eye. But my dear look what I have gotten for you, pit pooch! He shouted and snapped his fingers as the window of the black limo that was by them opened up, an arm came threw it handing the mongoose monster a bouquet of different assorted flowers and a big heart shaped box of chocolates for him to give to howleen . 

Look dude I don’t want any of your flowers or chocolates ok? Why not find some other ghoul to marry you, I’m sure it wouldn’t be to hard with you being rich and all.

Why you ask, why because I knew from the first time I lead eyes on you we were meant to be my dear he was now leaning in for a kiss, oh boy howleen thought as she untangled herself from his arms just before his attempted kiss could make it to her face. Opening his eyes after only feeling air where he had learned in to kiss her, the mongoose monster looked up to see howleen half way across the block waving at him from behind her. She didn’t have time for this nonsense right now, she was finally getting to see her friend in person again and she wasn’t going to be late to do so either.

howleen had arrived at the airport a little late, the plain twyla said she would be on already had landed. Oh man, that idiot made me late. She was started walking thru the crowd looking back and forth frantically trying spot her friend.

twlya! Twyla! Twy- she had stopped after she realized she could always call her and ask where she was, howleen dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. Hey howleen a clam voice answered, twylaa she responded excitedly, where are you? I’m here now.

im in the shadows of the plan I got off of, but I can come out if you’re here, I just don’t like big crowds. howleen ran over to the plan were suddenly a very thin light blue ghoul with long blue hair wearing a long dark purple floral dress dark purple and was wearing dark purple sun hat holding a black roller suit case appeared from out of the shadows and was standing in front of her.

twyla! howleen hung up the phone she was still on and give her a hug with twlya doing the same. Wow I can’t believe it howleen exclaimed it’s been so long I was starting to worry I would never see you again. Twlya smiled at her, she was also over whelmed with joy at the monument but being the silent ghoul she’s always been did not show it as much as howleen did.

Yeah I really missed you to howleen twyla said as she went to give her another hug howleen squeezed her then let go and grabbed her hand leading her back to her to a mall she wanted to hung out with her at before heading back to her place were twyla was staying for awhile, how long? Neither knew and neither of them cared, they were just happy to be together again

after walking around entire mall and even buying each other a dress they thought the other would like sat down at a table were they ate and talked about everything, as much as they spoke to each other over the phone and of all the things howleen told twyla about, she still never got around to telling her the reason for her divorce. Howleen felt really insecure about telling her for some reason.

howleen asked twlya why she never got married, she said it’s because no one has really interested her to the point of wanting to marry them. Howleen laughed and which she had the same kind of thought process back then it would’ve saved her a lot trouble. They talked there all the way until the shop closed. The two deciding to go to howleens house now so twyla could unpack and get herself situated.

as the two ghouls made their way to the house twyla would find herself staring at howleens body which she had been doing the whole day and would quickly turn her head the other way to keep from being caught by howleen. Howleen had put on weight and was a lot more curvy now especially her hips. 

Howleen had defiantly become curvier just the way twyla liked it, but she refused to let herself be attracted to her best friend. twyla had been bisexual sense she was still a student at monster high. one day she decided she was more interested in ghouls then she was in guys. It was also the reason she had never gotten married.

Once at the house howleen took twyla to her guest room where she could start unpacking. Im going to go down stairs and put on a movie and make popcorn for us, ok? You can just come down when you’re ready. 

Ok sounds good thanks, twyla grinned. 

No problem, by the way there’s a cool stained glass shower in that room if you want to use it. I never have myself sense I usual use the one that’s down stairs, howleen shouted as she headed down stairs to do the things she said she would. 

after she finished unpacking she got undressed to take a shower deciding that she really needed one now, twyla had become very wet and she could now smell her own pussy which meant howleen would defiantly be able to smell it having the super sensitive wolf nose that she did. Twyla had quickly got in the shower after noticing this. She didn’t want to give howleen the wrong idea which wasn’t even the wrong idea sense twyla was in fact attracted to her.

howleen had taken a shower as well and was now dressed in a cute pink two piece short night gown set with ruffles on the shorts . She already picked out the movie and was now making popcorn and looking for something for them to drink. She found some sodas and set them on the tray next to the giant empty popcorn bowl that would soon be filled with popcorn.

Soon after twyla had gotten dressed now wearing a shirt with a picture of a blue bunny eating a carrot that was also blue on it and a pair of dark blue pajama pants made her way down stairs where howleen had a tray of popcorn and soda placed on tray that sat on a small table that was in front of the sofa where howleen herself was sitting and patted the other side of the sofa after seeing twyla coming down the stairs. The lights were off and the only things you could see were the things that were in front of the glow of the twenty inch flat screen TV.  
Twyla I didn’t even ask if you had a safe trip, did it go ok? howleen said while picking up one the sodas off the table to drink.

Well there were no unruly little monsters running up and down the plan or loud music blasting threw out it, so I would say it was a smooth ride.

howleen nodded as a scent made its way to her nose, one that she knew to well from her days at monster high and being s surrounded by horny ghouls all day.

twlya is wet? I don’t think I’ve ever smelled her wetness before. Did she see some hot guy while we were out or something?

the smell of her best friend was starting to drive howleen a little crazy as she decided now would be a good time tell her about the reason of her divorce if not only to get howleen to think about something else other than twylas wet pussy.

howleen than got up and turned on the lights, what’s the matter howleen? twyla asked as she saw the sad look on her face.

I just thought I should finally tell why I got a divorce in the first place howleen said while standing near the lamp she had just turned on.

I just thought you didn’t want to talk about sense it had ended your marriage which I respected but I admit I did kind of want to know.

howleen took a deep breath and begin to speak. One day I decided to let him know something that was a part of who was and he didn’t take it to nicely.

howleen paused and twyla waited patiently for her to continue. 

What that something I had let him know was howleen begin to speck in a high pinched voice. it was that I was bisexual and attracted to ghouls as well as guys. She said this so quickly she wondered if twyla had even under stood what she said but by the surprised look on her face howleen assumed she must have.

And you know how he gets jealous s easily? Well he stared giving me a really hard time over it, always asking if I liked her or her, about any ghoul who walked pass, and then he would always ask me how could I love him if I also liked females and it just became to much for me, I decided divorcing him was for the best.

howleen who had her eyes closed while saying all this opened them to see twyla looking very interned with her hands folded in lap in the story howleen just told to her.  
So that’s it ha-ha, I don’t know why I was so afraid to tell you about before howleen said rubbing the back of head.

twyla stood up from the sofa and walked over to howleen who was still standing. Your bisexual? Twlya asked in her usual montone of voice.

Yeah howleen answered almost inaudibly. 

I never would have thought you would ever be bi with the way you used to go on and on about guys and dating back when we were still in monster high, you even had to have entire trail one time to get your point across to toralei that you had better taste in guys than she did with me as the judge!

The two friends begin laughing at the memory of this. I know I’m sorry twyla I put you threw a lot back then howleen said feeling a little embarrassed about some of the things she’s done back then.

twyla put her hands up in no offense matter. 

Don’t be, you always gave me the push I needed to come out of the shadows and show others who I was, and I actually need to tell you something too.

Really? What is it? Howleem asked. I should tell you you’re not the only bi ghoul in the room right now.

No howleen said in non belief.

Yep, I’ve been this way every sense our days in monster high. twyla said in her usual monotone voice as she moved to behind howleens back and begin to whisper in her ear.

You know I was planning on not making a move on you this entire stay but I think I changed my mind, there’s no way I’m about to miss a chance to have all this to myself, twyla ran her hands down the sides of howleens body stopping at her hips as she said this.

Oh my ghoul twyla howleen said also whispering, turning her head half around to look at twyla who in turn looked at her.

What do you think your saying howleen asked still whispering with a grin on her face and her eyes slits.

twyla grinned back at her, I’ll be back she said as she started walking up stairs.

I never would of thought I was the cause of her being wet howleen thought to herself as twyla soon returned from up stairs hiding something behind her back.  
What are you hiding? Howleen asked playfully.

Nothing that’s important to us, right now at least. twyla said as she walked behind the stairs leaving the mystery item there while effectively keeping it out of howleens sight .

howleen smiled, you know you’re actually the reason I became bi in the first the first place while she was saying this twyla had took her hand and led howleen to her own bed room that was on the other side of the door in the living room.

Once inside twyla gently laid howleen down on her back on the queen sized bed covered by a blanket with lots different patterns on it. Her head now resting one of the giant pillows she had on there.

twyla sit down next to were howleen laid and looked down at her face. howleen looking up at twyla from her position in the bed. Time seem to be frozen as the two stared in to each other’s eyes.

Not being able to take much more twyla leaned over howleen and locked lips with the pink haired wolf that had stolen her heart.

howleen had her fingers in twylas hair when the two pulled half way away from the kiss to speck.

I could smell your wetness before tylya.

I figured you would, I took a shower to keep you from finding out but that was fetal since as soon as I saw you again it came back full force.

twlya started removing howleens clothes and howleen removed twylas. The cloths were tossed on to the pink matt on the floor.

I think you have a sexy voice twyla, howleen said while running her fingers threw twylas hair. Thank you, I think you have a sexy everything twyla said leaning down to kiss her again.

howleen could also smell her own wetness now being as turned as she was, the smell of both howleen and twylas arousals mixing.

Twlya got up and slipped out of the room and quickly returning with the thing she had left behind the stairs. Twyla was now wearing a strap on with a rubber lavender dildo on it. She laid howleen across her lap and turned her on her stomach. howleen now faced a big dildo with twlya moving over towards howleens bottom. Pushing her long fingers in her pussy and licking at her ass hole every now and again.

Howleen sucked on the dildo without being asked while twyla continued fingering howleens wet pussy. After some time had passed they changed positions. twyla getting up to get between howleen legs. Sticking out her tongue to lick up some of the wetness, twyla thought she was delicious and started eating her out.

aah twyla, howleen moaned.

twyla used the edge of the bed to push herself to her feet and put the now saliva coated dildo inside howleens pussy. She started off moving slowly at first but soon started going faster as howleen seem to quickly get adjusted to it.

You look so sexy, twlya told howleen with her eyes clouded in lust. Howleen was howling in pleasure until she finally came not being able to handle extra pressure any more.

Come here twyla howleen told her as twlya obeyed and slide the dildo from out of howleens pussy and walked over to where howleen now sat up on the bed.

howleen leaned over to twyla and undid the strap on, it falling to the floor with a thud.

It’s my turn to eat you howleen said pulling twyla down to the bed and getting between her legs to her out.

After twyla came moaning out howleens name howleen rolled on top of twyla the two making out, tasting each other’s wetness on their lips made it even better.

I wanted to do this for a long time twyla said honestly,

You should have said something even though I wasn’t bi back then, at least it might of stopped me from getting married so young because I would’ve became to busy figuring out my feelings for you.

twyla smiled, sorry.

Its fine at least now I know want I want to do now howleen said with confidences, twyla wondered what it was as they begin kissing again.

The next morning howleen and twyla were in each other’s arms haven fallen asleep that way. Howleen got up slowly unwrapping her arms from around twlyas waist and unwrapping twylas from around hers to from waking her up. Deciding to start getting ready for the day.

howleen was now wearing a short yellow jumper dress with a white long sleeve shirt underneath with yellow sandals and walked out the door planning to bring back some roses for twyla when she was stoped yet again by none other than the annoying rich mongoose monster.

Sorry oudan but you’re really just wasting your time sense I’m all ready in another relationship now. 

What? With whom? The mongoose monster said with fear in his voice.

With me, a monotone voice answered as the two turned around to see twyla walking towards them.

Twyla howleen said surprised to see her outside.

twyla smiled and took howleens hand in her own and led her down the street away from the mongoose monster.

Thanks, howleen said in a whisper.

I love you howleen wolf, twyla told her sweetly.

I love you to twlya, howleen answered with tears of joy forming in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this after watching 13 wishes again and I could just see this as a thing.


End file.
